


Semester Seven

by Lithal



Series: Dorks in University [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheesiness, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithal/pseuds/Lithal
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Dorks in University [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/938034
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Semester Seven

“Why do you have a million tabs open?” Kasamatsu asked Kuroo. There were so many tabs open that it was a wonder Kuroo could tell what any of them was. Kenma was sitting beside Kuroo, typing out some code, and at Kasamatsu’s question, he glared at him as if to say he shouldn’t have brought it up.

“I have too much to do,” Kuroo replied.

“What the hell? It’s the first day of the semester,” Kasamatsu said, knitting his eyebrows. “What could you possibly have to do already?”

“Listen,” Kuroo said, and then stopped, opening yet another tab.

“Listening,” Kasamatsu said.

“I’m looking at potential supervisors for graduate school,” Kuroo said.

“Oh, right. You’re graduating.”

Kuroo looked up at him with narrowed eyes. “No need to rub it in,” he said.

“I’m not rubbing anything anywhere,” Kasamatsu said. “You’ve got time. Deadlines aren’t until later.”

“Yeah, but I’m going to get so much busier later on. Classes, thesis, being a TA.”

“Oh, you got the position? Nice.”

“Thanks.”

“Senpai, you’re back!” Kise said excitedly, emerging from the bedroom. “Kuroo-san, why do you have so many tabs open?”

“Ask your boyfriend,” Kuroo said, and proceeded to ignore Kise.

Kise looked expectantly at Kasamatsu, who rolled his eyes. “He’s freaking out about his life.”

“Oh, right. You’re graduating, aren’t you, Kuroo-san? Are you two going to break up if you end up going to a different school?”

Both Kenma and Kuroo simultaneously paused at whatever they were doing and turned to stare at him in unison. It was kind of creepy.

“We’ve been dating since high school,” Kenma reminded Kise.

“But you weren’t that far from each other, and it was just one year,” Kise said. “Kuroo-san seems like he’s going to be in school for a while still, but you don’t want to do that, do you?”

“Don’t worry about us,” Kenma said, and turned his attention back to his laptop.

“Did you have something to tell me?” Kasamatsu asked Kise.

Kise frowned for a second and then his face lit up. “Yeah. I got into the class!”

Kasamatsu stared at him blankly, the words meaning nothing to him. “What class, Kise?”

“Beginners’ French!”

“Why the fuck do you want to take beginners’ French?”

“So he can sweet talk in French,” Kuroo said. “Now, can you two go away? I’m trying to read this paper. Thanks.”

Kuroo turned out to be right about Kise taking Beginners’ French solely so he could flirt with Kasamatsu. Which could have worked, if Kasamatsu spoke or understood any French. Sometimes he didn’t understand Kise at all.

A few weeks into the semester, Kasamatsu walked into the apartment and was greeted by a strange sight. Kise and Kenma were both huddled together in one corner of the living room, their backs towards him, hunched over something. As soon as he closed the door behind him, they looked at him. Kenma looked calm, and Kise looked like he had been caught doing something bad.

“What’s going on?” Kasamatsu asked.

“Senpai! Welcome home! Nothing’s going on,” Kise said. In the beat that followed, Kasamatsu very clearly heard a mew from behind Kise and Kenma. He felt a headache coming.

“Did you bring a kitten here?” he asked. “Don’t even try to get out of this. You know I heard that.”

“I couldn’t just walk away, senpai,” Kise said earnestly.

“Do you even know how to take care of a cat?” Kasamatsu asked.

“No, but I can learn.”

At that moment, the door opened again and Kuroo walked in. “Hi. What’s going on?”

“Kise found a kitten,” Kasamatsu explained. “And now he wants to keep it.”

More mewing sounds rang out.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “That sounds like more than just one kitten. How many do you have in there, Kise?”

“Four,” Kise mumbled after hesitating.

“Kise, we can’t keep _four_ kittens,” Kasamatsu said.

“But I’ve named them all,” Kise pouted as Kasamatsu and Kuroo approached them to look at the kittens. “Blanche, Griffe, Croc,” he pointed at the kittens in the box, and then at the one Kenma had in his lap, “And Flou.”

“You named them all in French,” Kuroo said, sounding impressed.

“ _That’s_ what you’re focusing on?” Kasamatsu asked. “He went and named them all. Kise, we can’t keep them all. I’m not even sure we can keep one.”

“Can we keep this one?” Kenma asked, directing his question mostly at Kuroo, holding out the kitten to Kuroo. Kuroo took it from him, and the kitten curled up in his arms. “He seems very good-natured.”

Kasamatsu saw Kuroo’s decision on his face before Kuroo opened his mouth and agreed to keep the kitten, and sighed inwardly. Kuroo was lucky Kenma didn’t misuse the power he had over him. Kasamatsu braced himself before looking back at Kise, who was now pouting spectacularly.

“Can we keep them too, please?” Kise asked.

“We can’t keep them all, but if you agree to be responsible for most of the care, then we can keep one,” Kasamatsu said. Kise’s pout made him want to keep them all, but he knew that would be a disaster, for both them and the kittens. “Pick one, and we’ll have to decide what to do with the other two.”

“I have a friend who volunteers at an animal shelter,” Kuroo offered. “She can probably take them. I’ll talk to her.”

“Great, thanks.”

Kise ended up keeping Griffe, and Kasamatsu soon learned why he had named the kitten the French word for _claw_. Kasamatsu often found claw marks on his arms in the morning, resulting from Griffe sleeping with Kise in the bed. The kitten didn’t seem to like Kasamatsu much, which stung a little, even though he tried hard not to let it bother him.

Kenma and Kuroo’s kitten was as good-natured as he had first seemed, and they were very happy with their choice. He had heard Kenma laugh for the first time, playing with that kitten, and had stopped doing what he had been doing in shock. Who knew kittens could change people.

“Senpai!” Kise yelled in shock, distracting Kasamatsu from the video he was watching. He looked up and pulled out his earphones.

“What?” he asked.

“You’ve got Griffe on your lap, and you’re _petting her_. And she’s _purring_.”

Kasamatsu looked at his lap, where the kitten was indeed purring, and looking like she was having the time of her life. Kasamatsu had no idea when that had happened.

“She loves you now. I must’ve rubbed off on her.”

Kasamatsu blinked once, and then felt his face going red as his brain caught up with his ears. Great, now he was blushing at Kise’s nonsense. The kitten had started to change him too. 


End file.
